


Marked

by EllaStorm



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Corvo, Canon Compliant, Gift Work, M/M, Porn, Top!Outsider, also philosophical discussions about godhood but we'll leave that aside, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaStorm/pseuds/EllaStorm
Summary: Ever since he has been drawn into the Void for the first time, Corvo Attano feels - watched. And for good reason, it turns out, when a notorious deity with inscrutable motives shows up in his bedroom one night…





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meereswiederkaeuer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meereswiederkaeuer).



> This is a Christmas gift to my wonderful, wonderful friend @meereswiederkaeuer who once again encouraged me to broaden my horizon and watch lots of “Dishonored”-LPs, in order to understand the intricacies of God-on-human (inter)action between Corvo and the Outsider, because that just happened to be the prompt she threw my way.
> 
> Dear Meere, I hope I’ve done Corvosider a little bit of justice and you enjoy reading this filthy piece.
> 
> A most wonderful Christmas to you :*

_Know that I will be watching you with great interest._

The words rang hot and hollow in Corvo’s sleepless ears, as if the dark entity that had spoken them had carved them directly into his brain, where they circled and circled, bereaving him of his desperately needed rest. He rubbed the back of his hand, the numb absence of pain where he had been marked, and turned around in the bed he still refused to think of as _his_ , shivers under too-thin covers.

With the darkness creeping in through the windows he felt _watched,_ a paranoid and helpless feeling, but one he couldn’t entirely shake, either. Because the issue was…the issue was that his gut-feeling, his instinct, or however one wanted to call the tingling, unpleasant sensation of something being _off_ , usually proved right. When Corvo Attano felt threatened, or followed, or watched, somebody sooner or later turned out to have been threatening, following or watching him. Though it was a rare occurrence that the man in question actually _announced_ it beforehand.

Well. The _God_ in question, in this case.

_Not helpful, Corvo. Not helpful._

He huffed and turned around in his narrow bed, pulling the covers higher, pointedly ignoring the pooling sense of dread in his stomach. His eyes moved over to the attic window, in search of a patch of moonlight, starlight, streetlight.

They found nothing. Just pitch-black darkness.

And, still, there was the creeping feeling of someone watching him, deep in his stomach.

“The least you could do, you right bastard, is let me sleep in peace,” Corvo grumbled, frustration thick in his voice. “Watch me during the day all you want, but this is _very_ unpleasant. And a little strange, too, don’t you think? What about my sleeping habits can be of interest to someone like _you_ , anyway?”

What Corvo hadn’t expected was the answer he got.

“Plenty of things, actually.” The voice was dark, familiar, drenched in sarcasm, and, above all, _right behind him_. Corvo jolted upwards, his hand halfway to the knife on his nightstand, his eyes focused to where the words had come from. Through the dark he spotted a silhouette, tall and unmoving, right at the side of his bed.

“Very good reflexes.” The Outsider mocked. “You would make a great assassin.”

Along with an unwelcome onset of fear that Corvo did his damnedest to ignore, a small, heated wave of anger started to rise in his stomach. He didn’t much care who the Outsider thought he was, running around and marking people with his great, dark powers of darkness – general rules of politeness, like _not_ invading the bedrooms of strangers, still applied to him, and Corvo would enforce them.

“Why are you here?” he demanded, allowing a thread of annoyance to shimmer through in his voice.

“As far as I remember, _you_ started this conversation. I’m merely being polite.”

With a soft flicker the petroleum lamp on the nightstand came to life, and Corvo spotted the sliver of a smile on the Outsider’s face. His eyes were as unnaturally black as Corvo remembered them, and he was wearing the same leather attire Corvo had last seen him in, innumerable silver rings sparkling on his fingers. The mixture of his monstrous eyes and his very commonplace clothes sent an icy shiver down Corvo’s back.

“I cannot see any way in which it would be polite to spy on someone in his bedroom and then proceed _to break in,_ ” he retorted, stubborn.

“I am omnipresent by nature. This hardly counts as a break-in.”

Corvo meant to argue that – technically – the Outsider was breaking in _everywhere,_ if what he said was true, but then he remembered that he was debating an extremely powerful, supernatural entity that broke multiple laws of science merely by existing, and decided to rest his case.

The Outsider must have read the conflict on his face, though, given the small chuckle that left his lips. “Oh, _people_. How boring it would be without you.”  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Take it as you will, Corvo. I understand many things you do not. The essence of the universe, the patterns of the stars, only to name a few. But people… figuring you out can be quite puzzling sometimes, even to me.”

Corvo raised his eyebrows. “Is that why you marked me? Because I’m _puzzling_ you?”

The Outsider cocked his head to the side, his expression impenetrable. “How very arrogant of you to assume you’re a mystery to a God.”

“Am I?”

“Hardly.” The Outsider was smiling again, with an uncomfortably wicked edge to it. “But you are of interest, no doubt.”

That was a non-answer, if Corvo had ever heard one.

“Your mark,” the Outsider asked, suddenly. “Does it hurt?”

Corvo shook his head and watched, in surprise, as the Outsider took his left hand and turned it in the light. He hadn’t even thought him tangible in the first place, but he _was,_ and his hands felt…almost ordinary. Warm, dry, a little chapped. It was jarring.

“It’s numb,” Corvo said, and startled, when the Outsider pressed a small kiss to his mark, leaving a prickling sensation behind.

“Why are you here?” he repeated his question from earlier, less angry and more confused this time.

The Outsider hadn’t let go of Corvo’s hand, but his black, inhuman eyes were now piercing into Corvo’s with an intent whose limits Corvo couldn’t possibly grasp.

“You bear my mark.”

“Not by choice.”

“Yet you harness the power I lend you with great passion.”

Corvo swallowed and didn’t answer. That was, as much as he hated to admit it, the truth. The mark and the runes _did_ grant him great power, power nobody else held. Power he enjoyed using.

The Outsider smiled his unsettling smile once again.

“You are bound to me, Corvo. I see every path you will take, every knowledge you are after, every salvation you desire, every release you seek.”

His thumb was stroking the back of Corvo’s hand in a hypnotic pattern, and it was _impossible_ that this was an invitation, but something decidedly carnal had crawled into the Outsider’s eyes, and Corvo’s body responded before his mind had a chance to object. It was a small gesture, just a bending of his fingers around the Outsider’s hand, almost incidental; but a moment later Corvo was pinned to his bed by two inhumanely strong arms to his shoulders, a pair of legs on his hips and a grinning mouth at his ear.

“I figured,” the Outsider said. “How very human.” And then he bit down on the strained tendon at Corvo’s neck, licking into his skin, and laughed at the moan-curse that slipped over Corvo’s lips.

“What are you…” Corvo managed in between punishing licks and nips, but instead of an answer the Outsider only grabbed Corvo’s hair and pulled his head back for better access to his throat, which felt an awful lot better than it should have. Despite himself Corvo let himself be touched; and while parts of him were still stupefied with horror and hell-bent on escape, other parts were starting to take precedence, parts that were acutely aware of the fact that a warm, heavy presence was sitting in Corvo’s lap, hardening against his leg and lavishly kissing at his neck in a rather mind-twisting manner. It had been too long since Corvo had bedded anybody, and he spontaneously decided that, if he closed his eyes long enough, he could think of the Outsider as any other man, preferably one without terrifying black eyes and clairvoyance and powers that could hold Corvo down indefinitely while their owner did unspeakable things to him. The thought of that last part, admittedly, sent another rush of blood to Corvo’s groin, and his hands grabbed onto the Outsider’s jacket of their own accord, tugging. The garment disappeared beneath his fingers a second later, leaving only hot, human skin that Corvo dug his fingers into. He highly doubted he would leave a bruise, but there was no fault in trying.

The Outsider moved up, his lips almost touching Corvo’s, the smile still on them, voice only a whisper. “I could do anything to you, Corvo, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me. Yet, out of sheer politeness, I’m asking. What do you _want_ me to do to you?”

Corvo blinked his eyes open and saw the Outsider looking back at him with curiosity swirling in the blackness of his gaze.

“How generous.” The words came a little mangled and breathless but not devoid of a taunting edge, and the Outsider’s smile turned predatory. A fragment of a second later there was a hand at Corvo’s throat, administering light pressure, and another one around Corvo’s cock, a torturous, slow, sudden slide that forced another moan from his throat.

“What do you want me to do to you, Corvo?” the Outsider said, once again, and Corvo failed to consider his inhibitions, lost in the pleasure that was forced out of him, and gave the only answer that made sense to him.

“Fuck me.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.” The Outsider almost purred the words, and for a moment Corvo wondered if he felt pleasure like humans did, if this might be more than a power play to him; but then he was flipped on his front and stripped of his shirt, and all thought went out of him when a long finger entered him to the hilt without warning, slick with something that vaguely felt like oil.

Incoherent sounds fell from Corvo’s lips as the Outsider opened him up on his fingers, and in any other circumstance he might have been ashamed of the whorish way his hips worked against the bedspread in desperate search for friction, but he wasn’t capable of shame, or any other guilt-inducing emotion with the Outsider’s whispered words at his ear, calling him _good_ and _tight_ and laughing into his skin when another embarrassingly loud moan left Corvo’s mouth.

When the Outsider finally entered him, Corvo was begging for it, his whole being reduced to the need of being _taken;_ and the Outsider smoothed his lips down the nape of Corvo’s neck, adding pleasure to the pain of being stretched to accommodate him.

“This is what you want. What you have wanted all along, Corvo,” the Outsider said, darkly, finally setting up a rhythm. “You bear my mark. You are mine. In every way.”

Corvo had no words, neither to confirm nor deny, and the Outsider’s thrusts grew harder and deeper as if to prove that he was right. Corvo’s orgasm hit him only minutes later, a brutal ray of pleasure that tore through his every muscle and nerve, until he lay boneless and almost sick with satisfaction on the bed.

“There.” The Outsider’s presence left his body in a single slide, but he lingered on the bed, pressing kisses to Corvo’s shoulder that felt almost soothing.

“Why…” Corvo began, but the Outsider shut him up with a soft thumb to his lips.

“Sleep. You’ll need your strength.”

It was something any other bedfellow might have said, a streak of warmth in the Outsider’s voice, and for a moment Corvo allowed himself to believe that he wasn’t a dark, powerful deity with unavowed motives.

“Will you stay?” Corvo said, unthinking.

“Omnipresent by nature,” the Outsider gave back, pensively, and Corvo closed his eyes and let himself drift away.


End file.
